


peaches and cream

by joongki



Series: take care of my cat(s) [1]
Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cat cafe AU, Fluff, M/M, i dont know what else to tag this, just know that this is a feel good fluffy type of fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joongki/pseuds/joongki
Summary: kang daniel wakes up to a lack of warmth by his side.





	peaches and cream

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is the first fic i've posted in years and i'm here with a ship that's practically nonexistent (open up team and their curry ingredient nicknames ftw!!!!!!). also i'm sorry for the quality of it, i went through this a couple of times to make sure i had no typos, spelling errors or um, awkward sentences. i'd also like to thank kuro and bella for dealing with me while i cried over writing this ;-; it's been so long since i've written anything and weeps they've been very supportive of me.

It’s early in the morning for Peach Meow. Daniel rolls over—his brows furrow together, lips pulling down into a frown. He blearily opens his eyes to find a lack of body heat he usually finds next to him. Strange. Daniel squints at the clock, green, blurry blobs glow back at him. He rolls over again, reaching out to find his glasses. He grabs it, pushing it up the bridge of his nose and glances at the clock. He curses under his breath and scrambles out of the bed.

He overslept. He rarely does—or, he usually is woken up by his personal human alarm clock, one that wasn’t by his side this morning. Every morning, 7 AM, on the dot, he would be woken up to feed the cats, but this time there wasn’t the usual morning call. It breaks away from the routine that they’ve grown accustomed to.

A groan slips out. He ruffles his hair in frustration. “They’re going to be here soon and we still haven’t—“ another groan escapes, “god, where is he?”

He heads down to the café, stomping down the stairs in a frenzy—cursing under his breath. The cats are waiting at the base of the stairs, meowing and looking at him with large, expectant eyes. One, Kuro, rubs her head against his leg. He crouches down to pet her and quietly gives them his apologies. “Sorry kids, Yonggukie is missing and I need to find him before I can feed you guys.”

He needs to find him and soon. Their little workers can come in anytime now and his co-owner? Nowhere to be seen. Not only that, he’s a mess, tufts of hair sticking up, he has yet to shave or put on his glasses, hell, he hasn’t even brushed his teeth yet.

He needs Yongguk. He needs him to help him to feed their kids and open up the café and he wants him by his side.

Daniel steps over the cats and begins his search for the missing man. He first looks in the areas Yongguk would typically be and to his dismay there wasn’t a sign of him. He wasn’t by the shelves reading his cute little novels about cats, behind the counter attempting to make coffee, or even in the kitchen stealing left over cakes they weren’t able to sell. There’s that chance that he had slipped out in the night again—but he always came back. He’s never gone for too long and even then, he would’ve had an armful of cats shoved into his arms.

He’s about to give up—until, he finds a foot sticking out of the entrance of the café’s cot. He carefully approaches the cot, crawling into the small space to find Yongguk sleeping in a pile of cats. He sighs in relief. He wasn’t missing. He didn’t leave him.

He couldn’t help but to smile at the sight—Rcy and Peter were sleeping by both sides of his head. Tolbi was on his stomach and Rooney, tucked close by his side. The other cats had joined Yongguk too, all sleeping soundly around him. It’s an endearing sight and Daniel briefly forgets that Yongguk still remains a mystery to him. He looks at peace, softly snoring, chest rising up and down as he sleeps with their kids. He doesn’t want to do a thing to disturb the brief moment of peace and tranquility.

However, they’re opening in the next couple of hours and they need to get ready to open the café along with feeding the cats. He leans over Yongguk, reaching a hand out and gives his shoulder a small shake. “Yongguk-ah, wake up.”

Yongguk curls up into himself, an arm automatically wrapping around Tolbi and rolls onto his side. Tolbi startles awake, craning his neck to stare at Yongguk then Daniel. He lets out a meow and immediately begins to squirm out of Yongguk’s grip. It’s unsuccessful and Daniel lets out a laugh, “sorry Tolbi. Let me wake up your loving owner so we can get you your breakfast okay?”

He shakes Yongguk’s shoulder once more. “Yonggukie,” he can’t help but to whine out his name, “Yonggukie, wake up. Come on, wake up.” Yongguk stirs, face scrunched up, curling up even more. Daniel frowns, “Yongguk—the kids are hungry, can’t you hear their cries of hunger?”

Yongguk finally opens his eyes. Looking over his shoulder to glare at Daniel. “I was having a nice dream.” Daniel grins at him, smile bright and Yongguk’s face scrunches up. “Too bright,” he groans.

“Was I in it?”

“No,” he deadpans—turning over again and buries his face into Tolbi’s fur. “Let me sleep.”

“Aw,” Daniel moves in closer to Yongguk. “That’s not a nice dream then—“ He hears a low growl and puts his hands up in surrender, “okay, I’m kidding, but c’mon. There’s thirty minutes until the others get here.”

“Do I have to?” he quietly asks, “I’m sleepy.”

Daniel pouts. “For the kids?”

He hears a huff and Yongguk rolls over, looking up at him with sleepy eyes. “Okay. For the kids.” He sits up with Tolbi, begrudgingly still in his arms. “Just not for you,” he adds with a small smile.

Daniel returns the smile and wraps his arms around the man. “I love you a lot,” he pulls back from the hug, “you know that, right?” There’s a soft look in his eyes—looking at him with affection as he reaches over to run a hand through his hair. He gives him a short peck on the cheek and crawls out of the cot, missing the blush that was beginning to bloom.

(^・ω・^ )

None of their employees have clocked in, but despite that they rush to feed all the cats. Neither are in any state to greet customers (or their employees if Daniel thinks about it). Daniel still has yet to brush his teeth or get ready and Yongguk is just as disheveled. Their employees could be coming in at any time—their pastry chefs are late; they should’ve been here thirty minutes ago—but that was the least of his concern right now. Daniel rushes Yongguk to feed the last couple of cats, promptly freezing when he hears the soft jingles of bells.

Sanggyun, their pastry chef, is the first to come in as they fill up the last bowl with his dog, Peach, a loving Samoyed, in tow and a mask covering the lower half of his face. “Hello every—oh?” he pauses midsentence to observe Daniel and Yongguk. A brow rises as he takes in their disheveled appearance.

Daniel shifts the cat food bag in his hands. “Uh, hey.”

“I’m late for like what, 30 minutes and you guys decided to go wild? Where was my invite?” There’s a disappointed look in his face as he kneels down to Peach, maintaining eye contact with Daniel.  “I’m disappointed.”

Daniel’s eyes widen and he sputters, “w-what? No? Wait—Sanggyun-hyung, nothing happened, I swear.” He turns to Yongguk and nudges his shoulders, startling the poor man. “Right, Gukkie?”

Yongguk merely glares at Daniel, rubbing his arm.  

Sanggyun laughs. “I’m kidding. Relax, relax.” His hand moves to unclasp the leash from Peach’s collar. He runs a hand through her fur before releasing her, watching her dash upstairs with a proud expression. “Anyways, gotta prep the kitchen, see you two love birds.”

“Love birds? What is he—“

The bells jingle once more, interrupting Daniel. Kenta enters the café—hunched over his knees, panting—the door slams with a loud noise and the bells clank together. “Sorry I’m late,” he manages to say once he catches his breath. “I didn’t think I would oversleep.”

“It’s fine, Kenta-hyung—“

He’s interrupted once more. Sanggyun sticks his head out of the kitchen door while waving for Kenta to hurry in. “Get your ass in here and help me!”

Daniel frowns at the interruption. He begins to wonder why they had hired Sanggyun in the first place—oh right, Yongguk had insisted and he caved. It turned out to be beneficial for their café. Sanggyun is good at what he does and he can only thank Yongguk for finding the man.

“Oh my god, you were late too? Gosh, Sanggyun-ah.” He rushes into the kitchen, giving Daniel and Yongguk an apologetic look.

He feels a weight on his shoulder. He looks to his side, Yongguk is resting his head on his shoulder. Yongguk looks at him with sleepy eyes and he yawns. Daniel is weak to him—he doesn’t know when or why—but there’s a momentary feeling of weakness that overtakes him as he continues to observe the man. How he rubs the sleep out of his eyes and how the light hits his face. The jingles of the café’s bells snap him out of his brief trance. He shakes his head, looking down at Yongguk once more and nudges his cheek to wake him up.

“Oh, sor—“ A loud nagging voice cuts Yongguk off. The two turn around to see Hwanwoong berating Donghan and the taller looking unapologetic as always.

“Why didn’t you wake me up earlier? We almost missed the subway here.”

The two have their arms linked together despite Hwanwoong’s irritation and anger. He looks upset, glaring up at Donghan, bickering at him while the other merely smiles down at the smaller with a dopey smile. There’s a hop in his step as they head to the backroom and Hwanwoong doesn’t seem to notice. They stop in front of the door and Donghan pulls Hwanwoong into a bone-crushing hug.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes—pushing his face into the crown of Hwanwoong’s head, nuzzling into his hair. “I won’t do it again.”

“Why should I forgive you? This isn’t the first time, nor is this the last.”

“Because you love me?”

There’s a pause. Silence fills the café outside of the cats meowing around them. Hwanwoong seems to be deep in thought—brows furrowed together. He looks up at Donghan with a serious expression, seemingly contemplating his question.

“You wish,” he breaks out into a bright smile and pushes Donghan into the breakroom. “Come on, you big puppy, we need to get ready to help those two open up the café.”

Yongguk merely blinks, unable to grasp the situation. “What was that?”

“A lover’s quarrel?” Daniel offers, only to be answered with a shake of the head.

“They’re not dating yet.”

Daniel cocks his head the side. “Yet?”

“Yet.”

Hyunbin is the last to enter the café—running into the door, opening it with a dramatic slam and immediately apologizing for his tardiness in his loud, booming voice. He rushes into the breakroom and comes out in record speed in his work clothes. By then they’ve finished feeding all the cats, cleaned themselves up, and prepared the café for opening.

“Sorry again, I got distracted and lost track of time,” Hyunbin apologizes again, holding Yongguk’s hand, practically begging for forgiveness.

Yongguk merely stares at him with a confused expression.

“You should be sorry, you left me to do all the hard work,” Donghan complains from behind the counter. He barely looks at Hyunbin, eyes focused on the panels of the manhwa he’s shifting through. “It was terrible.”

“You did nothing,” Hwanwoong scolds, “all you did was turn on the expresso machine and wiped down the counters.”

Donghan huffs, placing his manhwa down and leans against the counter. “You’re no fun, Woongie.”

Hwanwoong merely squints at the taller and returns his attention to the cat cradled in his arms. “Genos understands me,” he says, placing his forehead against the cat’s, “right?”

Donghan’s shoulder visibly slumps while Hyunbin is still trying to gain forgiveness from Yongguk who doesn’t seem to be bothered by the situation.

“It’s fine, everyone seemed to be a bit late,” Daniel says approaching the group. He throws an arm around Hyunbin’s shoulder and gives him a reassuring smile. “You don’t have to apologize, we were all a bit late and under-prepared for opening the café, but everything seems to be running smoothly now.”

“Really?”

“Yup! Now get to your station, cadet. We need someone manning the expresso machines!”

Hyunbin stands up straight and gives a salute (he can hear Donghan snickering in the back, but he pays no mind to him). “Aye, aye captain,” he yells out enthusiastically. He quickly moves behind the counter and stands next to Donghan. He begins to punch his arm lightly, complaining about his constant teasing.

“Good, good.”

Daniel feels a pull on the sleeve, shifting his attention to the perpetrator. “Yongguk, what’s wrong?” he asks, concern and worry beginning to etch into his expression.

“I forgot to tell you something,” he continues to pull at Daniel’s sleeve, “let’s head upstairs.”

The two head upstairs, Daniel perplexed on what Yongguk has to tell him. He seemed fine earlier, so why the sudden need to talk to him in private? Yongguk usually has no issues with telling him things in front of their employees.

Once they’re upstairs, Peach immediately greets them with excitement. She nudges Yongguk’s legs, tail wagging, happy to see the man. He leans down and squishes her face, softly smiling at her. “Did you protect them well? What a good girl,” he coos.

“Protect? Yongguk what are you—“

Yongguk looks at Daniel with bright eyes, “we have new additions to the café.” He moves Peach aside and pulls a box from behind the couch. He holds it up to Daniel to see. There are two cats in it, full grown adults—one is a soft cream color while the other is black.

“Additions?” Daniel frowns, “you—why didn’t you wake me up like you always do when you find new strays?”

“You looked tired, I didn’t want to.”

A sigh escapes and he rubs the nape of his neck. “Did you already name them?”

Yongguk nods. “Lux,” he motions his head towards the cream colored cat, “and Jinx.”

Daniel laughs, “League? Really?”

“You named them last time, it’s my turn.”

“Kacchan’s a good name, don’t you think?”

Yongguk shakes his head, “don’t even know where that’s from.” He places the box at his feet, careful not to wake up the two cats.

“It’s from Boku no He—you know what, never mind.” Daniel pulls Yongguk close, wrapping his arms around his waist. “You never really cared for things unrelated to cats or games.”

“Nope.”

Daniel leans close to Yongguk’s face, “hey. You’re doing good, you know that right?”

“Am I?”

He closes the distance, pressing his lips against Yongguk’s—easing him into a chaste kiss. He smiles brightly at the man, cupping his face and presses their foreheads together.

“Yeah, you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for sticking through this and getting all the way to the end! i know the ships seem a bit random (hoduwoong/dongwoong and nielguk) but :(( have you seen [them](https://twitter.com/LONGGUOKR/status/937887125399265280) :((( [just](https://twitter.com/LB_yonguk/status/876116413282254848) they're so cute :(( daniel treats yongguk like a cat and yongguk lets him get all touchy with him despite claiming he hates skinship :(( (rip shihyun).
> 
> i'll be adding more (along with some others) to this series/universe over time- uncovering more of yongguk and daniel's relationship, yongguk's past, and there will be other appearances from wanna one, nuest, pd101 trainees. there's a lot in this universe planned weeps but i couldn't show it all in this oneshot and i wanted to leave room for others to add to it weeps
> 
> now onto some quick facts (that i probably can't mention elsewhere):
> 
>   * peach meows is a peach themed cat cafe that doubles as their living space (yongguk and daniel both lives on the second floor of the cafe). the cafe serves peach flavored desserts and drinks (along with coffee, tea, and regular desserts) and all the cats are named after shounen jump (or various characters from webtoons and animes), league, or overwatch characters
>   * all the cats are rescued and are up for adoption
>   * the cafe has three different areas, a small cot where customers can read in, away from all the noise with the cats, a sit in area and another sit in area separate from the cats. there's also a bookshelf (filled with books about cats, shounen jump volumes, manhwa and mangas) customers can go through to read at the cafe 
>   * daniel and yongguk are co-owners (although daniel manages most of the cafe). they opened the cafe due to yongguk's demands
>   * kenta and sanggyun are pastry chefs, while donghan and hyunbin doubles as baristas and waiters of the cafe, hwanwoong is just a waiter
>   * peach is sanggyun's dog, she doubles as the cafe's mascot and guard dog. she mostly stays upstairs not to disturb the cats or customers but the cats are mostly okay with her
> 

> 
> thank you again for reading! also hmu on my twitter >> [@jinlonqquos](http://twitter.com/jinlonqquos)


End file.
